


Why Don’t You Shut Your Dirty Mouth?

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [9]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alex is gonna get so fucked up this series, Bisexuality, Co-Topping, Community: seasonofkink, Cuckolding, D/s, Exposure, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Obedience, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Pain Kink, Pictures, Sexting, Silence, Stepping, Submission, Taskmaster series 9, Taunting, Teasing, Trampling, Verbal Humiliation, diy cock rings, shaming, that bandana from series 5, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: The first day of the series 9 recordings have got Alex so worked up that it takes both Greg and Ed to give him the humiliation he’s looking for as he’s gagged and tormented and sent home, desperate and needy and unable to speak.Set afterCome To Daddy.





	Why Don’t You Shut Your Dirty Mouth?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come To Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013370) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 

> Written for the prompt 'gags/silence' for seasonofkink round 6, 2019. [My card and prompts are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> I hope you guys like Greg/Ed/Rachel/Alex bc after one single episode of s9, my brain is already filled with nothing but them woooo. XD 
> 
> Alex says exactly one (1) word in this entire fic and it's in the very last sentence.

Alex closed his eyes for a moment as he heard the door open and Greg and Ed walked in. He breathed in, intensely aware of how worked up he already was. He had no idea what the two of them might want to do to him, but he was keen to find out.   
  
“Well, this is mostly your fault, I gather, so you get to sort him out,” Greg said.  
  
“I get to sort him out, do I? Well, we’re going to have a lot of fun, now, aren’t we, Alex?” Ed said, with plenty of delicious malice in his voice.  
  
Alex shivered. He could tell Greg had trained Ed. They seemed to use the same things on him, and it worked wonders. He hadn’t expected to enjoy being bossed around so much by Ed but he had. He seemed to know just how to handle him. To Dom him.   
  
“I hope you realise that Greg’s told me all your dirty little secrets, right? He’s shown me the photos. I’ve seen the videos. I know what filth you two get up to. I also know what you get off on, and boy, I thought James had some filthy kinks, but he’s got nothing on you, Alex. You’re a weird little pervert and I am going to enjoy messing with you,” Ed said.  
  
Alex opened his mouth to reply, but Ed interrupted him. “No, no, I don’t want you speaking. I don’t want to hear a word, a sound, a noise out of you, Alex, you hear?”   
  
Alex nodded, letting him know he understood.  
  
”Good boy. Greg, you don’t have anything we can gag him with, do you?” Ed said.  
  
“Oh, yeah, I’ve got something we can use,” Greg said.  
  
Alex waited, eyes turned to the ground, unfocused, knowing that looking up at them was forbidden. The whole point was that he didn’t acknowledge them. Couldn’t look at them. Couldn’t speak to them now, apparently. Just had to kneel there while they did whatever they wanted to do to him.   
  
Alex didn’t really have time to see what they were going to gag him with before Ed was kneeling behind him, tying it around his mouth. It was fabric, possibly some kind of bandana, but that was all Alex could see. Ed tied it fairly tightly, enough that he couldn’t simply slip it off, but not enough to actually injure him.   
  
“There, that’ll keep you quiet. Now, get your cock out. That’s half the fun, Greg says, seeing your little cock twitching away while he humiliates you,” Ed said.  
  
Alex obeyed. He was aware of Ed getting up and then he just heard laughter. His cheeks went red. He knew exactly why they were laughing.   
  
“See? I told you it was tiny,” Greg said. “He’s so ashamed of it he’s already blushing!”   
  
“Oh, God, you weren’t kidding about that, were you? Jesus. And you said he likes it being stepped on, right?” Ed said.  
  
Before Alex had time to comprehend what was happening, Ed had stepped on his cock, and he had to swallow his desire to cry out as the pain flooded through him. Tears welled in his eyes, though, when Ed kicked him. He closed his eyes, wishing this wasn’t just turning him on even more.   
  
“God, he’s so obedient. So passive. He just takes whatever you throw at him, doesn’t he?” Ed said.  
  
“He does, yeah, and I didn’t even need to train him to do that. It’s just how he is, the weird little shit,” Greg said.  
  
“You know what we can do now? You can FaceTime his wife while I humiliate the shit out of him. She’d like that, right?” Ed said.  
  
“Actually, she’s coming in tomorrow, isn’t she, Alex? First time in the studio, right? You looking forward to that?” Greg said.  
  
Alex nodded, even though the idea both turned him on, and terrified him. He’d got so used to this being his space. This one place where he and Greg just played out their weird relationship in front of the cameras. And now his wife would see everything. All the bits they cut out. All the times they both got carried away. And he had a feeling Greg would show her this. Him kneeling in his dressing room. Because he would, wouldn’t he? Of course he would. Alex got hard thinking about how good that would feel. That was the good kind of humiliation, and the anticipation was going to kill him, he was sure of it.  
  
“Yeah, of course you are. We’ve got something planned for you too, Alex. But that’s all I’m going to tell you about that. It’s so nice she’s as willing to humiliate you as I am, isn’t it? She’s got such a wicked mind,” Greg said.  
  
“I bet I’m not going to see that, am I?” Ed said.   
  
“Of course not. You’re not part of that. But maybe I’ll tell you about it later on, and show you all the videos and the pictures we take, yeah?” Greg said.  
  
“You’d better, Greg. I’m not missing out on that. It’s my favourite part,” Ed said.  
  
Greg laughed. “You’re such a bad boy, Ed, but that’s why I love you.”  
  
Alex heard them kissing, perhaps, still laughing a bit. He was sort of aware of movement around him, but he was still resolutely staring straight ahead, refusing to disobey Greg’s orders and look at them. He wasn’t allowed to. He just kept thinking about what Greg and his wife might have planned for him. And the idea that Greg had been showing Ed everything all along, and that Ed knew everything that Greg had ever done to him. That was not something he’d ever been aware of before, that Greg was _showing other people_ all the pictures he’d taken of him as he knelt in this room. The fact that now one of those people was here with them, and being more than willing to taunt him about them, was just making him hard.   
  
“Are you still here, Alex? Go on, get out of here. We’re done. Go, put your tiny cock away and get out of here. I’ve got someone better to fuck tonight,” Greg said, his voice breaking Alex out of his fantasies.   
  
Alex bowed his head as he put his cock away, and got to his feet.  
  
“And don’t you dare take that gag out until you get back to your room. Take a photo of yourself in there for me, just so I know you’ve been a good boy. And if you dare touch your cock, you won’t get to come tomorrow, understood?” Greg said.  
  
Alex nodded, grateful that their dressing rooms weren’t that far apart, so he wouldn’t have to be outside for very long. He bowed again, and backed out, closing the door behind them.   
  
The short distance to his dressing room seemed like a mile and a half. He could hear people all around him, and perhaps they saw him walking around, gagged, and wondered what the fuck was going on, but he focused only on getting to his room, and when he was inside, he leaned against the door and breathed out, finally feeling like he was safe.   
  
But he couldn’t remove the gag just yet. He got his phone out and took a picture of himself and sent it to Greg, waiting for his approval before he took it off, just in case Greg changed his mind.   
  
_Fuck you’re so hot like that. Maybe one day I’ll gag you while I fuck you and see how much you adore that_, Greg replied.  
  
_Take off that gag and wrap it around your little cock, Alex. Then you can go home_, Ed sent.  
  
_Do what Ed said. That’s an order_, Greg sent, just in case Alex wasn’t sure if he should obey.  
  
Alex started to type a reply to Greg when he texted back. _We didn’t say you could speak yet Alex._   
  
Alex understood. He wasn’t meant to reply. Texting still counted as speaking, and he wasn’t allowed to speak. He set his phone down as he untied the gag and got his cock out so he could tie it around it. It was only now that he was handling the gag that he recognised what it was. It was that stupid blue bandana he’d worn back in series 5. It had gone missing after Greg had confiscated it from him, and he’d always wondered what had happened to it. Apparently, Greg had kept it for two years, clearly just waiting for the right moment to bring it out and gag him with it.   
  
His phone pinged again with another message from Greg. _Take a photo of your cock before you leave just so I can see how tight and swollen it is._  
  
Alex had never done this kind of thing before, but he tied it as best he could. He didn’t have a lot of cock to work with, to be fair, but he did manage to tie it up enough so that it didn’t feel like it was going to come off. He took a photo and sent it to both Greg and Ed.   
  
_Well done, you obedient little shit. Alright now you can go home. But you still can’t speak until you’re in bed with your wife and only if she speaks to you first, understood?_, Greg sent.  
  
A shiver went down Alex’s spine. He had a feeling that had not just been Greg’s idea, but his wife’s as well. Did she know about this? How much of this had she always known about? She knew they fucked around, because he’d asked her permission to do that, and she’d given it. But he’d never told her the details because it was too embarrassing. Now he was beginning to understand that perhaps Rachel was also one of the people Greg shared those pictures with as well as with Ed, and Greg’s orders were suddenly beginning to make sense. He had a feeling Rachel wouldn’t speak to him until morning. And that was just making him hard.  
  
_And only she can take that gag off yeah? Don’t you go slipping it off in the car on the way home. I’ll know because she’ll tell me_, Greg sent.  
  
Alex wanted to reply, but he knew he’d just get in trouble if he did. Instead, he slipped his cock back into his pants and got ready to go home. It felt so weird to have all that extra fabric tied up in the front of his pants. He wanted so badly to just stick his hand down and remove it, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t. He didn’t want to be punished. So he left it as it was. It was going to be a long journey home, of that he was certain, as his cock throbbed away, begging him to do something about how hard he was. Alex knew, reluctantly, that he would never touch it.   
  
And he didn’t touch it, not until he got home, and his wife was waiting for him in bed, and as he feared, she didn’t speak to him. He stood there, unsure what to do. He watched as she got out of bed and came over to him and kissed him, her hand straying to his groin, knowing what she was looking for.   
  
He honest wasn’t expecting that she would then kneel down and slowly undress him, getting his bound cock out and slowly undoing the bandana. She hadn’t spoken to him either, so he tried his hardest not to make any sound at all as she took him into her mouth. He had a bad feeling he knew what she was doing, and what she expected from him, and his only saving grace was that it didn’t take long for him to come, trying to be as quiet as he could as he held onto her.  
  
He looked at her, feeling a little dazed, as she stood up and pulled him into a kiss, tasting himself on her lips. He let her finish undressing him, leaving his clothes in a mess on the floor, which he had to fight the urge to tidy up. He was left in his pants and a vest. He waited, feeling both exposed and humiliated, while she checked the photos on his phone. She seemed very pleased. She kissed him again, and he was desperate for her to speak.  
  
“Well done, husband. You can come to bed now,” she whispered.  
  
“Yes,” Alex breathed as he took her hand.


End file.
